sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Per Ankh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kopakamata97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kopakamata97 (Talk) 19:37, December 13, 2010 Oh...I'm good...I want it to be recognized. I would like to know who's talking to me, so please remember the four '~'s at the of your post. Thank you. Per Ankh 02:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sorry, but I don't think I made that article. I just added the pics. In fact, the only pages I made are the ones on my page and a couple other. Other than that, I just uploaded pics. White Star Line 01:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Actually, the bad grammar and skin-and-bones articles are what inspired me to fix this place up. I've just been busy. ^^; White Star Line 20:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, SatCM came out around the same time as Halo. And we all know which one became more of a success.... White Star Line 00:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a mess. I don't spend any time on Fanfiction.net, since I don't read much fanfiction. I spend more time on Devianart. White Star Line 00:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool. White Star Line 01:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you can't move a wiki. But you could put a logo in the spot where it says "Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki". If not, I made a seperate Sphinx wiki awhile back called "Sphinxipedia", but you'd have to build every article from scratch. White Star Line 01:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen Tutankhamunity. That's where I got all my pics and alot more info. Y'know, I bet a "mysteries" page would be great to put here. White Star Line 01:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, stuff like that. And maybe a page for beta shots, and stuff that didn't make it to the final game? White Star Line 01:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep. There was a flying lion form of Sphinx shown in early trailers, but it was cut to make more room for the Mummy. There's that and alot more in the Mysteries section on Tutankhamunity. White Star Line 02:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep. White Star Line 14:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You can go ahead. ^^ White Star Line 22:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Damn it...Well, since this wiki has no active admins, you should go over to Community Central and ask to become Beaurocrat. That's the only way to get rid of vandals and delete pages. White Star Line 00:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not that active on this wiki, so I don't think I could help much. :/ White Star Line 15:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, nobody but the staff can make you an admin or 'crat, considering the only admin hasn't been on in months. White Star Line 16:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That actually happens prett often. Creators abandon their wikis to trolls and vandals just because they didn't get popular. Kinda sad, but that's why trhe Staff allows you to adopt wikis. White Star Line 20:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You should. ^^ I think you'd be pretty good at it. White Star Line 20:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :D White Star Line 20:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No prob. ^^ White Star Line 20:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. White Star Line 20:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that'll work just fine. all yopu have to do now is wait a few days for them to reply. ^^ White Star Line 20:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoa the background is gone...but I like it! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 14:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) spam page Ok...will do! That page is so stupid...I'm gonna find out who wrote it and block 'em. Anyways, thanks for posting images. All I ask is that you categorize them (non-categorized articles/images bug me). Thanks again! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 00:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) (you can also contact me as User:CC-4500, but I'm less active there) background the background rocks...but I didn't do it! o.o I wonder who did it's awesome. And btw, feel free to take on patrol duty. monsters? which monsters are you referring to? all of them? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 20:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) great idea OMG if the entire sequel was based on my wiki..........-passes out- whoa I'd be so happy! Alright. I'll work on editing the pages, you can start posting images, and we'll get things done 2x as fast ;) --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 20:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) PS. Fanon is accepted as long as it is written as your own article (example: User:Kopakamata97/Sphinx Infinities) kk Sadly, I don't know how to attract more fans unless we somehow advertise online (YouTube, maybe?). I've got some friends that are pretty high up on the wiki ladder, so I'll try to get them to help us. Well, looks like I'll be busy on the monster pages. Good luck....and big bulls rock...fave enemy of the game. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 20:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol Thanks for being such an active user...that's what our wiki needs. Anyways, let's try to get the articles mostly uniform and not so scattered looking. If you are good with creating templates, that'd be an awesome help. We need character boxes, location boxes, item boxes, etc. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) templates yeah...me neither...I kind of suck at it. Maybe one of my friends could help....but I just learn by screwing around on my sandbox... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ok good idea. I've got a few templates (back when I was actually good with coding) I can mess with. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) templates I just started Template:Monster Box plan to post that on each of the pages Decided that the basic uniform for all the monster pages will be Big Bull...I like its layout. Anyways, I'll go online and surf through a few pictures... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks. want to work on the template? i'm not sure what to do...lol --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) imgs nice images...I'll check GameFaqs and GameSpot. they've always got some images. And thanks for giving it a go. I'm a member of Custom Bionicle...and that's where the template is from.. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking to put it at the bottom of each wiki page. I think pages look awesome with those templates...but that's just me. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Idea I agree. If you get bored, though, feel free to mess around with it. "prettying" up the pages might take a lot of time....but who knows. :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 23:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ok I'll see if I can give it another try...but I just don't want to really mess it up. Aw, heck, it's worth a try. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 00:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :/ :/ that's too bad. Try these: www.gamefaqs.com www.gamespot.com thanks thanks, but gotta go. cya later. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 00:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) thx thanks. -falls asleep- stupid items. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 22:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {dips a scarab in chocolate, then eats it} Mmm....crunchy --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 22:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {kicks back and relaxes at the Beduin Outpost} hmm...maybe I should visit Ketta and her husband? Nah...they are all the way on the other side of Heliopolis... {Sphinx begins singing 'Like Toy Soldiers'} Ah this is relaxing. {Sphinx raises one eyebrow} Hey Tut, you know the song? Awesome {Sphinx sighs} Not even performers? lol yes good idea. comedy? sounds good...I am randomly listening to mariachi music right now....ca't understand a word. lol cool idea i probably sound stupid for asking...but what are the Kane Chronicles? huh. looks cool. lol. sphinx can find a amulet called "Amulet of Brooklyn" and he'll look at it like "what the heck" and use it. you know the rest. xD go ahead and start it, and I can join in it sounds good Great to have another editor onboard. I'll help with the fic as much as I can, but I'm busy on multiple wikis. I'll do my best. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']] [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) that's great We're in dire need of that information. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) that's what I've got for now. it's going to be changed on a weekly basis (I hope to remember) --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 02:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Oh, did you see the "template" I created (SATCM:Monster Layout --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 02:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) lol. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) brooklyn. oh, hey, want to work on the monster conversion project with me? and would you like an awesome signature? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ok. thanks. if you ever change your mind on the sig, just holla. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) hello I'm gonna create a YouTube channel to promote the wiki! :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 18:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) SphinxWiki is the title...I wanted SphinxandtheCursedMummyWiki...but it was too long. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:07, June 13, 2012 (UTC) email me at sphinxandthecursedmummywiki@gmail.com if you have anything you wanna share for the channel good idea good idea. www.youtube.com/user/sphinxwiki --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) kk. will post one now. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ps. do you know how to use screencapture on a game? check out the new channel look: http://www.youtube.com/user/SphinxWiki thanks. and that's weird. Random Ranaun is missing too o,o heheh. good luck. anyways, my regular youtube channel is http://www.youtube.com/user/mandalorian1428 --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) kk. kewl. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) THAT WAS A GREAT AD IDEA! I'M GONNA GET GOING ON IT NOW!